Dead Island
by Athena Minev
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dead Island_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dead Island © Athena Minev_

_Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari game Dead Island, dengan beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan di beberapa bagian_

_Rating. M for safety_

_Genre. Gore, Horror, Suspense, Drama and (__**maybe**__) Romance_

_Main Cast :_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Shimura Sai_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Uzumaki Karin_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multi Chapter, Zombie Fict, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

―_**Banoi Island―**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk mengisi liburan musim panas sekaligus untuk membuat kenang-kenangan bagi kelas 3 yang akan lulus di akhir musim dingin―bulan Februari tahun depan, pihak sekolah dari _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_ mengadakan _study tour_―liburan lebih tepatnya―ke sebuah pulau tropis khusus untuk kelas 3 dan juga wali kelas mereka, yang bertugas mengawasi anak didik mereka.

Di hari ini―hari ketiga liburan musim panas, waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari, murid-murid kelas 3 sudah bersiap di bandara _Narita_. Perjalanan dimulai dengan menaiki pesawat yang akan mendarat di bandara lokal, perjalanan selanjutnya menggunakan bus sewaan ke pelabuhan lalu menaiki kapal ke pulau tujuan. Setelah melakukan beragam pengecekan, para murid beserta para guru melangkah bersama ke ruang tunggu. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, pengumuman keberangkatan terdengar keras di ruang tunggu. Para murid dan para guru bergegas masuk ke dalam pesawat. Pesawat besutan Uchiha _Corp._ itulah yang akan mengantar mereka ke tujuan pertama mereka. Liburan kali ini hampir sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh Uchiha _Corp. _yang juga dibantu _Senju Group _dan _Shimura Ltd._

Empat remaja―Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Shimura Sai―masuk ke dalam ruang _VIP_ yang ada di dalam pesawat, berbeda dengan murid lain yang duduk di kursi biasa. Hal itu tidak lain karena adanya seorang Uchiha. Sebelumnya, keempat remaja berusia 18 tahun itu telah bersahabat sedari mereka masih bayi, karena orang tua mereka juga berteman sedari kecil. Naruto dan Sai memilih duduk sendiri-sendiri, berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk bersama. Pemuda Uchiha itu memaksa Sakura untuk duduk berdua dengannya, melihat hal itu, Naruto dan Sai tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Sudah menjadi keseharian mereka dimana Sasuke menjadi sangat pemaksa jika itu berhubungan dengan Sakura. Satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menjalin hubungan selayaknya sepasang kekasih―hanya sahabat, sifat Sasuke yang overprotektif pada Sakura-lah yang memberi kesan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sabaku Gaara dan Uzumaki Karin―sepupu Naruto―bisa duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang sama. Gaara yang dasarnya sangat cuek memilih diam saja, tak terlalu perduli dengan siapa teman duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Karin sendiri antara senang, bingung, dan canggung bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan salah satu murid incaran para siswi. Sekalipun Karin adalah sepupu Naruto, hubungan keduanya tidaklah akur, mereka sering berdebat karena selalu beda pendapat. Sedangkan hubungan Karin dengan 3 sahabat Naruto juga sama saja, tidak pernah akur. Tepat di depan Karin, Hatake Kakashi―wali kelas 3-A―duduk dengan Yuuhi Kurenai―wali kelas 3-B.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat yang disewa oleh kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade―tidak ikut berlibur―terbang meninggalkan landasan. Perjalanan awal menuju_ Banoi Island_ pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh rombongan_ Shinjitsu Gakuen_ telah mendarat di bandara lokal setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 12 jam, hal ini karena pesawat sempat transit walau sebenarnya pesawat bisa terus melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa harus melakukan transit terlebih dahulu. Mereka yang berangkat di malam hari, membuat mereka tiba di tujuan pertama mereka pada pagi hari.

Pengecekan kembali dilakukan, setelah semuanya dirasa lengkap, mereka semua berjalan menuju sederatan bus pariwisata yang telah menanti mereka di area parkir. Total ada 6 bus, satu bus untuk satu kelas _plus_ wali kelas mereka.

Semua telah mengambil tempat duduk di bus, pun dengan 4 sekawan itu. Sai duduk dengan Naruto dan Sakura lagi-lagi duduk dengan Sasuke. Di paling depan bus yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan sahabatnya, Hatake Kakashi memilih menyibukan diri dengan membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise _seri terbaru. Di bus kedua, Sabaku Gaara memilih menutup mata, tidak tidur, dan lagi-lagi Gaara duduk disebelah Karin yang memilih bermain dengan _tablet_-nya. Perjalanan menuju pelabuhan hanya memakan waktu 2 jam saja.

Pelabuhan sudah semakin terlihat, iris _emerald_ Sakura memandang takjub pada birunya lautan. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Hn. Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi sarat akan perhatian.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_! Ini bahkan lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan. Lautnya saja sudah seindah itu… apalagi pulaunya…?" balas Sakura tanpa beralih dari jendela bus. Naruto yang duduk di belakang kursi SasuSaku pun ikut memandang takjub ke luar jendela, pemuda Uzumaki itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum yang kadang dibalas oleh Sakura, sementara Sai masih memasang senyum datar, ikut memandang keluar bus.

Enam bus yang melaju berurutan itu berhenti di pelabuhan. Para murid dan guru sibuk mengambil barang bawaan―koper―mereka. Lalu melangkah menuju kapal yang ditunjuk para guru. Kapal yang akan mengantar mereka ke _Banoi_ _Island_ merupakan jenis kapal _passenger_―kapal lokal. Perjalanan menggunakan kapal menuju _Banoi_ _Island_ cukup lama, kurang lebih 4-5 jam perjalanan.

Saat Sakura berkeliling kapal untuk menghabiskan waktu―dia berkeliling sendirian, ia yang terlalu asyik mengamati, tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang awak kapal yang sedang bertugas mengecek kapal. Beruntung keduanya tidak jatuh.

"_Ah! Sorry! I really am sorry. I was very sloppy because I did not pay attention to the front_," kata Sakura sambil _ojigi_ beberapa kali.

"_That's all right_," balas pria itu ramah.

"Umm, _Miss_?" panggil pria itu ragu.

"_Yes. What is it, Sir_?" tanya balik Sakura dengan alisnya yang sedikit mengernyit.

"_Are you really going to go to_… _Banoi_ _Island_?" tanya pria itu dengan ekspresi keraguan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"―_Yes. Is there anything wrong, Sir_?" tanya Sakura curiga, pasalnya Sakura bisa menangkap raut takut dan khawatir dalam wajah pria itu.

"―_Likewise. A message from me, Miss. Be careful. Stay alert to anything. You guys… you guys will never know what will happen in the days to come, right_?" nasehat pria itu.

"_Sir, what do you_―"

"_I excused myself_," potong pria itu cepat sambil _ojigi_.

"_Sir_―"

"Sakura?" seru Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati Sakura dari arah pria tadi datang. Sakura menatap bingung dan penasaran dengan nasehat salah satu awak kapal tadi. Sakura berniat mengejar pria itu untuk menanyakan kejelasan maksud ucapannya, tapi pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura keburu dicekal erat oleh Sasuke, dan pria itu pun menghilang di balik persimpangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"…" ekspresi Sakura makin tidak karuan dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin curiga dan penasaran.

"Sakura, aku tanya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang menuntut.

"―Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk menyimpan pembicaraannya dengan pria tadi seorang diri.

"Apa yang dibicarakan pria itu padamu barusan?" sekalipun Sakura sudah berkata tidak ada apa-apa, rasa kecurigaan Sasuke belum hilang juga.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya minta maaf karena telah menabrakku," jawab Sakura berbohong. Sasuke tahu Sakura tengah berbohong, terlihat jelas di iris gadis itu, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dan menyeret Sakura mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura sendiri hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menyeretnya, Sakura tampak termenung memikirkan ucapan pria tadi selama perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Banoi_ _Island_ adalah pulau tropis yang tidak terlalu besar, letaknya berada di _Papua New Guinea_, tempat yang seperti surga dunia bagi wisatawan asing. Selain dermaganya, bangunan di pulau ini yang tampak paling menonjol adalah _Hotel Palm Resort_-nya.

Kapal telah berlabuh, satu per satu mulai turun dengan menyeret koper mereka, langkah mereka menuju ke sebuah bangunan besar yang akan mereka tempati selama 7 hari ke depan. Kedatangan mereka disambut ramah dan hangat oleh sebagian pegawai yang bekerja di _resort_ itu. Kapal itu kembali berlayar ke pelabuhan setelah menurunkan semua penumpang mereka dan akan kembali menjemput penumpang mereka seminggu lagi.

Setelah membahas pembagian kamar dengan wali guru masing-masing, para murid bergegas untuk ke kamar masing-masing. Satu kamar untuk tiga orang. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai bisa satu kamar, kamar mereka berada di lantai dua. Tepat di depan kamar SasuNaruSai adalah kamar yang ditempati Gaara bersama Kiba dan Shino. Sedangkan Sakura satu kamar dengan Ten-Ten dan Ami, letaknya di lantai 3.

Tanpa dikomando, para murid yang sudah mendapat kamar segera merapikan barang bawaan mereka. Sakura yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu, melangkah mendekati pintu kaca yang menjadi penghubung dengan balkon―setiap kamar memiliki balkon. Kedua mata Sakura menyipit penasaran dan bingung saat matanya menangkap area pemakaman, tersembunyi samar di balik hutan di pulau itu. Satu pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya.

'_Kenapa bisa ada pemakaman di pulau tropis seperti ini?' _gadis itu memasang pose berpikirnya. Sakura lalu menghubungkannya dengan nasehat pria yang ia tabrak tadi.

'_Ucapan pria itu… pemakaman… apa maksudnya semua ini?'_

_PUK_

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ten-Ten khawatir sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura, pasalnya semenjak Sakura berada di balkon kecil itu, gadis merah muda itu melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura bohong.

"Oh. Umm, kita sudah disuruh ke ruang makan. Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi kesini bilang pada kita untuk makan malam lalu tidur. Malam ini kita hanya akan beristirahat saja."

"_Sou ka._ Baiklah! Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Kita ke ruang makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar," ujar Sakura yang kini sudah mengganti emosinya dengan emosi keceriaan dan antusiasme.

"Um!"

"Oh, ya? Mana Ami?" tanya Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk, ia tidak mendapati sosok Ami di sudut kamar manapun.

"Dia baru saja turun," keduanya kini melangkah bersama menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore―menjelang malam, para guru memutuskan untuk menyuruh murid-muridnya makan malam lalu bergegas untuk istirahat saja. Bersenang-senangnya baru akan dimulai besok.

Di ruang makan yang luas itu, beragam menu disajikan, dengan beberapa pegawai yang bertugas melayani tamu-tamu mereka. Setelah memilih menu makan malamnya, Sakura sedikit bingung mencari tempat duduk, pasalnya hampir semua tempat duduk penuh. Dia berpisah dari Ten-Ten, gadis berambut cepol dua itu memilih makan di meja kekasihnya, Sakura ingin ikut bergabung, tapi meja sudah terlanjur penuh.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat sambil melambaikan dua tangan. Sakura yang mengerti, berjalan ke meja Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada Sasuke dan Sai. Para gadis menatap iri dan kesal pada Sakura. Empat sekawan itu―2 orang lebih tepatnya―mengobrol kecil sambil memakan makanan mereka, sementara dua orang lainnya―Sasuke dan Sai―hanya menanggapi kecil pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto.

Tak jauh dari meja Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya, Karin terus memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan berarti, sepupu Naruto itu hanya memainkan makanannya. Gadis beriris _ruby_ itu ingin bergabung dengan _mereka_, tapi perasaan tidak yakin hinggap di hatinya. Empat teman perempuannya hanya menatap bosan pada Karin dan memilih melanjutkan makan mereka dengan diiringi obrolan ringan.

"Eh, Gaara-_kun_/Gaara?" seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Keempat iris di satu meja itu mengarah penuh pada Gaara yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka. Tatapan Sasuke yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, kini menatap sengit dan tajam pada pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Yo, Gaara! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh aku bergabung? Aku tidak dapat tempat," kata Gaara datar.

"Tentu saja, Gaara-_kun_!" putus Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kesal mengetahui keputusan sepihak Sakura. Gaara pun duduk di samping Naruto. Sesi makan dan obrolan kembali dilanjutkan Sakura dan Naruto, Sai kadang menanggapi dengan terlalu jujur dan menyakitkan, Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan terus saja menatap sengit pada Gaara yang tengah menikmati makanannya, Gaara tahu betul Sasuke menatap sengit padanya, tapi tidak ia perdulikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hentikan tatapanmu itu!" tegur Sakura yang menyadari tatapan ketidaksukaan pemuda _raven_ itu pada Gaara.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh dan dingin. Naruto dan Sakura menghela nafas pelan, Sai memasang senyum palsunya, Gaara pun tidak mau ambil pusing. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke itu membenci Gaara, mereka berduapun selalu terlibat perselisihan.

_SREK_

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke datar.

"Aku ikut dengamu, Sasuke," ucap Sai. Sasuke dan Sai melangkah bersama meninggalkan ruang makan.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku duluan, ya… _Jaa_ _ne_, Sakura-_chan_, Gaara," Naruto pun kini mengikuti langkah dua sahabat laki-lakinya. Sakura kembali menghela nafas lagi.

"Maaf soal teman-temanku, Gaara-_kun_," ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah mengganggu kalian," balas Gaara datar.

"Aku sudah selesai. _Jaa_, Sakura," pamit Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_…" lirih Sakura. Kini meja itu hanya menyisahkan Sakura seorang. Irisnya menatap kosong makanannya yang belum habis. Ia kembali menghela nafas, meminum _strawberry_ _milkshake_-nya dan ikut melangkah pergi. Karin yang sedari tadi mengamati _mereka _juga ikut melangkah pergi tanpa berniat menghabiskan makanannya yang masih utuh. Di meja yang tak terlalu jauh dengan pintu dapur, Kakashi mengamati interaksi murid-murid kesayangannya itu dalam diam.

Setelah makan malam, kebanyakannya murid memilih mandi, sebagian yang sudah mandi tadi sebelum makan malam memilih berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekamar mereka, jalan-jalan dan lain sebagainya. Malam yang semakin larut, instruksi dari para guru, mereka semua pun tidur juga, guna memulihkan energi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam di pulau tropis ini sangat tenang dan sunyi, angin malam berhembus tak terlalu kencang. Deburan ombak dari arah pantai, terdengar samar-samar. Sinar bulan purnama begitu indah dan terang, pun dengan sinar jutaan bintang yang mampu memperindah malam ini. Ini terlalu damai dan tenang, tidak menutup kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi. Sama halnya seperti lautan lepas, jika terlalu tenang justru malah akan memunculkan badai besar.

Berbeda dengan Ten-Ten dan Ami yang sudah tertidur, Sakura masih melamun memikirkan ucapan pria itu dan pemakaman yang ada di hutan. Jika tidak ada pengalihan perhatian, pikiran Sakura terus tertuju pada hal itu terus-menerus. Lelah dengan pemikirannya, Sakura akhirnya jatuh tertidur juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Houzuki Suigetsu tampak berjalan seorang diri di dekat hutan. Sebelumnya dia dan kawan-kawannya tidak ikut makan malam dan memilih berjalan-jalan. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih bersama kawan-kawannya. Tapi karena salah satu kawannya jahil, mereka pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu seorang diri. Suigetsu terus menggerutu tidak jelas sambil melangkah menuju hotel.

_SREG SREG SREG_

Langkah Suigetsu terhenti karena dia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari asal suara yang ternyata dari semak-semak.

"Ayolah, _Minna_! Kurasa sudah cukup kalian mengerjaiku. Cepat keluar dan kita kembali ke hotel. Kalian tahu, aku sudah sangat lelah."

_BATS_―_BRUK_

"Argh! Apa yang―UWAAAAARRRGGHHH…!" Suigetsu meronta sejadinya saat sesosok mahluk dari balik semak-semak menerjangnya dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menggigit dalam tangannya. Darah pemuda itu memuncrat seperti air mancur. Pemuda itu kembali meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun naas, mahluk itu kini mengoyak perutnya dan melahap organ-organnya dengan rakus. Darah sudah membanjir di sekitar Suigetsu dan mahluk itu, aroma anyir semakin menguar kuat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Suigetsu sudah benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat mahluk itu mengoyak lebih dalam dan memakan isi tubuhnya. Malang benar nasib Suigetsu yang tidak bisa meminta tolong dan menjadi santapan mahluk buruk dan mengerikan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah menjelang, sinar matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya, suara kicauan burung begitu merdu mengiringi pagi hari ini. Sudah banyak murid yang melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan di sekitar _resort_. Dan disela-sela kegiatan mereka, mereka tak henti-hentinya berkasak-kusuk mengenai Suigetsu―murid kelas 3-D―yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Desas-desus itu dimulai dari kawan-kawan dekat Suigetsu yang tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Suigetsu dimanapun. Itu berarti, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari tragedi semalam yang menimpa Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tampak segar saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berpakaian rapi―_tank top_ warna hitam yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih sedikit kebesaran, tidak dikancingkan, dan _hotpants_. Kakinya masih dibalut sandal biasa. Handuk kecil melingkar di leher jenjang Sakura, sementara rambut panjang gadis itu di cepol satu di bagian belakang. Sakura menatap Ten-Ten dan Ami yang sudah siap pergi bersenang-senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang melangkah menuju meja rias. Hanya ada satu meja rias di kamar, dan mereka berbagi untuk itu. Begitupun dengan lemari pakaian yang hanya ada satu tapi cukup untuk menampung pakaian ketiga gadis itu.

"Kami mau ke pantai. Apa kau mau ikut, Sakura-_san_?" jawab dan tanya Ami.

"Umm… sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi ke pantai, tapi aku ada janji dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya," balas Sakura sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu kami duluan, Sakura," ucap Ten-Ten.

"Hati-hati," balas Sakura yang masih menyisir rambutnya. Ten-Ten dan Ami hanya menggangguk, dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kamar. Sakura masih berkutat dengan rambutnya, dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi _single ponytail_, menyisahkan _pony_ panjang di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Setelah itu Sakura memoles wajahnya dengan bedak, tidak terlalu tebal. Menyapu bibir ranumnya dengan _lip gloss_, dilanjutkan memakai _lotion_ dan untuk sentuhan terakhir dia menyemprotkan parfum _cherry_ ke leher dan pergelangan tangan. Saat akan mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu dekat pintu, suara ketukan pintu mengusik indera pendengaran Sakura.

"_Minna_?" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Ketiga pemuda dengan kompak memakai pakaian _casual_.

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_/_Ohayou_, Jelek/Hn!" sapa ketiga pemuda itu.

"_Ohayou mo, Minna_!" balas Sakura.

"Umm… kalian mau masuk atau menunggu di luar?"

"Kami menunggu di luar saja," jawab Sai mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya tinggal memakai sepatu saja," Sakura bergegas mengambil sepatunya―sepasang _knee-high boots _warna hitam―dan memakainya, duduk di ranjang Ten-Ten.

"Yosh! Aku sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pergi!" teriak Sakura penuh semangat.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita―"

"Sakura?" potong Sasuke. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke menilai penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Dia baru sadar kalau Sakura tengah mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya―Sasuke―tidak pantas.

"_Dōshite_, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung, pun dengan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan Sai yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak maksud dan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Ganti bajumu dengan baju yang lebih pantas," ucap Sasuke datar tapi sarat akan perintah. Sai mendengus kecil karena sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

"Heh?!/_Are_?!" seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Teme_? Menurutku pakaian Sakura biasa saja," kata Naruto. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ganti!"

"Aku tidak mau! Apa salahnya aku berpakaian seperti ini, heh?! Setidaknya aku tidak setengah telanjang dengan memakai _bikini_ seperti yang dipakai gadis-gadis lain saat di pantai!"

"Itu benar-_dattebayo_!"

"Sakura, ganti bajumu!" perintah Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Sakura―"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Selama Sakura bersama kita, dia pasti akan aman," potong Sai menengahi.

"Hn."

"Eee… kita jadi pergi, kan?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja jadi, Naruto! Ayo… ah! Tunggu dulu! Aku ambil ponselku dulu," Sakura bergegas mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas samping kanan ranjangnya. Setelah Sakura menutup pintu, mereka berempat pun melangkah bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah keempat sahabat itu terhenti di ruang makan, sebelum jalan-jalan, mereka memilih mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu, dan siapa sangka kalau ruang makan sudah penuh orang. Beruntung mereka tidak kehabisan makanan, tapi sialnya mereka tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Satu-satunya meja yang masih lengang adalah meja Gaara yang duduk sendiri menikmati sarapannya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Sakura melangkah menuju Gaara, diikuti Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke di paling akhir. Sasuke yang mengerti arah tujuan Sakura langsung berhenti.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke. Tiga orang didepannya pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi, _Teme_? Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar tahu!"

"Kita cari tempat lain," usul Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa? Apa karena disana ada Gaara-_kun_?" tebak Sakura.

"Hn."

"Apa?! Oh, ayolah, _Teme_! Semua meja sudah penuh, hanya tinggal meja Gaara yang masih sepi."

"Terserah. Aku tidak perduli. Kalau kau mau mencari meja lain silahkan. Aku akan tetap ke meja Gaara-_kun_!" Sakura benar-benar melangkah ke meja Gaara, diikuti Naruto yang menatap Sasuke sedikit bersalah.

"Boleh aku kami bergabung, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Hanya sarapan, tidak lebih," Sai pun kini juga mengikuti dua sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di meja Gaara. Sasuke mendecih kesal, mau tak mau ia melangkah juga ke meja itu.

"Mau duduk di meja ini juga toh?" sindir Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_! Ini masih pagi, jangan bertengkar!" tak ada pembicaraan berarti, mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

Telinga mereka berlima secara tidak sengaja mendengar desas-desus tentang Suigetsu yang menghilang, _plus _beberapa pegawai yang tiba-tiba saja juga ikut menghilang tanpa sebab.

"Suigetsu… hilang?" ujar Naruto membeo.

"Suigetsu… hmm~ dulu waktu kelas satu kau dekat dengannya bukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" mereka kini menatap ke arah Sasuke, pun dengan Gaara, menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Sasuke?" kali ini Sai-lah yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Dan itu bukan urusan kita!" putus Sasuke dingin. Mereka yang jelas merasakan suasana hati Sasuke yang semakin buruk, memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai sarapan pagi keempat sahabat itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rencana awalnya, mengeliling pulau. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Naruto tadi sudah mengajak Gaara untuk ikut, tapi Gaara menolak ajakan mereka dan memilih berjalan-jalan sendiri―entah kemana.

Keempatnya kini sudah hampir mendekati hutan. Langkah mereka terhenti karena Sakura menghentikan langkahnya duluan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang mewakili pertanyaan yang lain.

"Ne, _Minna_. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada yang ingin aku pastikan," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kami bisa menemanimu," tambah Sai.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi jika kalian memaksa untuk ikut… baiklah. Ikuti aku," Sakura melangkah duluan diikuti tiga sahabatnya yang lain. Sakura melangkah mengikuti instingnya dan juga ingatannya.

"Sakura, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku sudah bilangkan tadi. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku sangat ingin memastikannya," jawab Sakura. Langkah mereka sudah berhenti di suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara melangkah dengan ringan kemanapun kakinya membawa. Tak disangka-sangka malah membawanya menjauhi hotel. Gaara mengernyit bingung saat menemukan sebuah bangunan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari hotel. Karena merasa penasaran, Gaara melangkah mendekat. Dia membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tidak di kunci, _jade-_nya mengamati ruangan yang mirip gudang itu dari luar. Perasaan tidak enak―buruk―tiba-tiba saja menghampiri hati pemuda pendiam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pemakaman? Kau serius mau kesini, Sakura-_chan_?"

Pemakaman ini bisa dibilang pemakaman yang sudah kuno, jumlah batu nisan atau salibnya tidak terlalu banyak tapi juga tidak terlalu sedikit.

"Ada yang aneh. Benar begitu, Sasuke-_kun_, Sai…?" ujar Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hn/Kau benar."

"Hei?! Kalian…!?" seru Naruto kesal karena tidak dianggap.

"Di _resort_ seperti ini… bagaimana bisa ada pemakaman?" tanya Sai entah kepada siapa.

"Eh! Benar juga, ya!?" seru Naruto yang baru menyadari ada hal yang ganjil.

"Apa mungkin _resort_… pulau ini menyimpan sebuah cerita? Pulau ini hanya sebuah pulau kecil tanpa kota, hanya bangunan-bangunan resort, juga fasilitasnya. Sangat aneh dan mencurigakan saat ada pemakaman di pulau ini," gumam Sasuke yang masih dapat didengar yang lain.

"_Resort _ini sangat indah dan menakjubkan, tapi kuperhatikan jumlah pengujung disini, selain murid-murid sekolah kita, jumlah pengunjungnya terbilang sedikit. Aku merasa ada yang aneh," tambah Sai. Keheningan menyelimuti keempatnya.

"Sakura, kapan kau menyadarinya?" tanya Sai.

"Hari pertama kita tiba disini. Saat aku selesai merapikan barang-barangku. Aku pergi ke balkon dan mendapati pemakaman ini dari arah balkon," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu… apa yang ingin kau pastikan setelah mengunjungi pemakaman ini?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memilih bungkam memperhatikan yang lain. Sakura mendesah panjang.

"Masalahnya ada saat aku―"

"KYAAAAAAAA…!" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena sebuah teriak kencang. Mereka berempat tersentak kaget, dan secara serentak menoleh ke belakang mereka, ke arah hotel yang tak terlalu jauh dari pantai. Tak hanya satu teriakan, semakin lama teriakan-teriakan itu semakin bersahut-sahutan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto kebingunan dan kaget.

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. Tidak mungkin tidak!" jawab Sakura.

_SREG SREG SREG_

Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar di pemakaman, secara bersamaan kepala empat remaja itu menoleh ke area pemakaman. Mata mereka semua membulat kaget tak percaya, tangan-tangan mulai muncul dari bawah tanah pemakaman.

"Apa… yang… terjadi?" tanya Sakura terputus-putus. Jantung mereka terasa dipompa sangat cepat, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh mereka, perasaan mereka tertekan rasa ketakutan yang kuat, perasaan mereka semua tidak enak, benar-benar tidak enak, dan mereka hanya bisa terpaku saat tak hanya tangan yang muncul dari bawah tanah kuburan―kepala, badan dan kaki―sudah ada beberapa mayat hidup yang tampak di atas tanah.

"Lari…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Iris mereka membulat kaget, tak percaya dan ketakutan.

"LARI!" seru Sasuke saat melihat _mereka_ mulai melangkah terseok-seok. Sasuke langsung menyambar tangan Sakura. Mereka berempat lari secepat yang mereka bisa. Sahut-sahutan teriakan masih terdengar jelas meski dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAA…!" Sabaku Gaara mendengar jelas teriakan itu, juga teriakan meminta tolong. Firasatnya semakin buruk, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam gudang itu dan menguncinya dengan anak kunci yang menggantung di lubang kunci. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dan mendengar dari balik ventilasi pintu. Teriakan-teriakan itu terus menggaung tanpa henti.

Mata _jade _indahnya melebar kaget, tak percaya juga takut saat melihat 3 mahluk berjalan terseok-seok dengan penampilan yang menyeramkan. Gaara segera menjauh dari pintu, mengikuti instingnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak terlihat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara kembali mengintip dari balik ventilasi pintu. Dia tidak melihat mereka lagi. Meski tidak mau mengakui-_nya_, Gaara tahu _mereka_ itu mahluk apa, akan tetapi―

"Ini mustahil…" gumam Gaara lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**To be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Thanks to :**_

_**Sajiai Atsushi : **_Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, untuk gore-nya mungkin perbandingannya 50:50, antara ya dan tidak.

_**ntika blossom : **_Okay.

_**uchiha leo : **_Aku usahakan tidak sampai discontinued. Kalau untuk share boleh saja, dengan syarat hanya boleh share alamat URL-nya, bukan di copas (copy-paste).

_**Hanzama : **_Terima kasih untuk konkrit-nya. Umm, untuk melawan zombie dan bertahan hidup tentu harus pakai senjata, tapi untuk diawal-awal, mereka akan menggunakan senjata tradisional, maksudku beragam alat yang berada di sekitar kita, yang cocok untuk melawan zombie. Kan kasian kalau mereka nggak punya senjata, ntar udah keburu jadi zombie duluan donk?

_**Luca Marvell : **_Aa-Aa-Aa… pastinya akan ada pihak yang berkorban. Hehehe… Eits, jangan langsung ambil kesimpulan. Aku sudah siapkan 3 tipe zombie yang berbeda, termasuk cara mengalahkan mereka. Dan zombie di chapter awal itu adalah zombie tipe 1.

_**Waffle R. Dewey : **_Mungkin cara bertahan hidup mereka mengikuti insting atau naluri mereka. Hukumnya, ya seperti membunuh atau dibunuh. Melawan atau jadi zombie. Untuk konkrit namanya, terima kasih. Tapi untuk suffix-nya, dari kebanyakan fict yang aku baca, termasuk para penghuni lama FFn, untuk suffix dan bahasa asing, mereka selalu menggunakan italic, jadi aku ikutin mereka. Berhubung sudah jadi kebiasaan, aku ragu bisa mengubahnya. Senjatanya diawal memang tradisional gitu, yang ada disekitar kita. Kalau senjata api, entahlah?

_**Topeng Lolli Kura : **_Waktu baca review kamu, beberapa hari setelahnya, secara kebetulan kayaknya aku nemu fanfict yang kamu maksud, dan yeah… memang beda dengan punyaku, maksudku, bagusan punya dia. Terima kasih, ya.

_**CherrySand1 : **_Ntar juga tahu kok, kenapa Sasu benci Gaara. Aku akan jelaskan lewat alur cerita.

_**EmeraldAI : **_Okay, terima kasih.

_**Guest : **_Umm, aku tidak terlalu memfokuskan untuk genre romance-nya, genre itu hanya untuk pemanis saja. Aku fokuskan ke alur bertahan hidup mereka dalam menghadapi para zombie.

_**Jun30 : **_Okay, thanks.

_**Kikyu RKY : **_Terima kasih.

_**Aishie Schiffer : **_Okay, sip!

_**Kyu Harukuchi : **_Thanks, ya!

_**Akihime Rena : **_Sasu posesif, ka? Aku sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Hahaha… Thanks.

_**kim la so : **_Siap!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dead Island_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dead Island © Athena Minev_

_Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari game Dead Island, dengan beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan di beberapa bagian_

_Genre. Horror, Suspense, Drama and Romance_

_Main Cast :_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Shimura Sai_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Uzumaki Karin_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multi Chapter, Zombie Fict, WIP, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Masalahnya ada saat aku―"_

"_KYAAAAAAAA…!"_

"_Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. Tidak mungkin tidak!"_

_SREG SREG SREG_

"_Apa… yang… terjadi?"_

"_Lari…"_

"_LARI!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka itu… hosh… hosh… sebenarnya… apa?" tanya Naruto terputus-putus. Mereka masih terus berlari, dan mayat-mayat hidup itu masih terus mengejar mereka meski dengan langkah terseok-seok.

"Mungkin ini pemikiran yang gila… tapi menurutku, mereka itu adalah… _zombie_," jawab Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pendapat dari Sasuke. Mereka tampak sedang berpikir sambil terus berlari.

"Jangan… JANGAN BERCANDA, _TEME_!"

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak logis. Terlalu berkhayal. Tapi firasatku mengatakan hal itu, _Dobe_!"

"Aku setuju dengan, Sasuke. Dari penampilan mereka, cara mereka berjalan. Itu memang sulit dipercaya dan sulit masuk di akal, tapi… kemungkinan itu ada," timpal Sai.

"Tapi _mereka_ hanya ada di _film_, _game _atau buku!" seru Naruto tetap keras kepala pada pendiriannya.

"Dan bagaimana kalau mereka nyata?" balas Sakura. Mereka terus berlari dalam suasana keheningan. Naruto pun terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas Sakura. Dan langkah mereka semakin mendekati pantai. Mereka tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Mereka terkejut setengah mati saat menyaksikan teman-teman mereka lari tunggang-langgang, mereka melihat sebagian teman-teman bahkan guru mereka yang telah berubah menjadi _zombie_, menggigit dan memakan daging teman-teman yang lain dengan begitu rakusnya.

Darah ada dimana-mana, teriakan ketakutan, kengerian dan meminta tolong menggema terus-menerus, hentakan langkah begitu terdengar jelas saat mereka berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Jika ada seseorang yang sudah ditangkap dan digigit oleh _zombie_, tak ada yang berniat menolong, dengan sisi egois yang begitu kuat, mereka terus lari menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Hanya sedikit yang mau menolong, itupun pasti berakhir sama―menjadi santapan zombie atau berubah menjadi zombie―atau dengan terpaksa meninggalkan _teman _mereka.

"GGGGRRRRRRR!"

"KYAAAAAA…! TOLONG! KUMOHON… SIAPAPUN―AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"TOLONG AKU!"

"GGRRRAAAAAAWWWW!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH…!"

"_MINNA, _TOLONG―AAAARRRRGGGHHH…!"

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAWWWWW!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Iris _emerald_-nya memandang ngeri, miris dan kasihan saat teman satu kamarnya―Ami, yang berusaha lari namun berhasil tertangkap dan akan menjadi santapan 3 _zombie, _Ami meronta-ronta dan berteriak histeris saat 3 _zombie _itu mulai mengoyak tubuhnya dengan gigi dan cakar mereka, _zombie-zombie _itu tampak rakus memakan daging, otak, bahkan isi perut Ami. Ketiga pemuda yang bersama Sakura itupun memancarkan tatapan yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Mereka… tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin," gumam Naruto yang menolak kenyataan yang ada di depan mata. Sakura mulai mengisak dan memeluk erat lengan Sasuke. Sai dan Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah datar kini tak harus berekspresi seperti apa, tapi tetap saja ekspresi ngerilah yang mendominasi.

"Tapi mereka nyata, Naruto! _Zombie_… mayat hidup pemakan daging manusia itu ada! Sekarang. Saat ini. Di depan mata kita," kata Sai penuh emosi, berbeda dengan Sai yang biasanya, pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu terfokus pada keadaan di pantai yang kacau balau. Tangan ketiga pemuda itu mengepal erat.

"Kita harus lari. Mencari tempat aman!" putus Sasuke. Dengan langkah berat hati, mereka berempat segera lari dan lari, mengabaikan teriakan meminta tolong dari teman-teman mereka. Jauh di dalam hati, mereka ingin menolong, tapi mereka tidak punya senjata dan tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan. Sasuke berlari dengan masih menggandeng Sakura, Sai dan Naruto berlari di belakang. Sasuke-lah yang memimpin jalan. Dia putuskan untuk menjauh dari pantai, termasuk hotel. Sasuke berpikir jika mereka masuk ke dalam hotel, yang ada mereka hanya akan terjebak di dalamnya, dan baginya itu kurang aman. Sementara yang lain mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

Saat mereka berlari melewati belakang hotel yang ternyata terdapat kolam renang, mereka kembali terkejut saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak jauh beda dengan di pantai tadi, air kolam renang yang seharusnya jernih dan bening berubah menjadi merah karena darah. Tak ingin menyaksikannya lagi, mereka berempat terus berlari dari kejaran beberapa _zombie_ yang mengikuti mereka. Langkah kaki mereka semakin jauh, sekalipun mereka sudah tak diikuti _zombie_ lagi, mereka tetap memasang kewaspadaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Karin terus berlari dari kejaran para _zombie_ di lorong hotel. Karin mulai kepayahan dan tertinggal dari teman-temannya yang masih sehat. _Zombie _pun semakin mendekat. Sebuah tangan terulur menggapai Karin dan menariknya dengan cepat, mulut Karin tak bisa terbuka untuk berteriak karena dibekap oleh tangan besar.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan muridku."

"!" Karin mengenali suara ini. Dia tidak memberontak lagi. Pria itu melepaskan kuncian dan bekapannya pada Karin.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?!"

"Ssstt! Jangan kencang-kencang, Karin. _Mereka_ bisa mendengar kita. Kau tidak mau mereka mendobrak pintu ini, kan?"

"Maaf."

"Ini―"

"Aku tidak tahu ini kamar siapa. Pintu kamar ini terbuka dan aku putuskan untuk langsung masuk. Beruntung kuncinya masih menggantung di lubang kunci. Sekarang bantu aku untuk menghalangi pintu," Karin tanpa banyak bicara membantu Kakashi. Pintu kini sudah terhalangi meja rias, kursi, dan lemari pakaian.

"Kakashi-_sensei, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pulau ini," jawab Kakashi jujur dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan yang lain? Teman-teman dan para guru?" tanya Karin khawatir. Sejahat-jahatnya sikap Karin selama ini, dia masih punya hati.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kuharap mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman. Dan setidaknya… untuk sementara waktu kita aman disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelarian mereka telah mencapai sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar, cukup jauh dari hotel. Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci, ia lalu menggedor-gedor pintu itu, merasa tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menatap penuh arti ke arah Sai dan Naruto, mengerti maksud Sasuke, mereka bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

"Sakura, mundurlah," perintah Sasuke. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sakura melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauh. Gadis itu menoleh ke semua arah, berharap setidaknya untuk sementara waktu tak ada _zombie._ Saat mereka sudah memasang ancang-ancang, pintu itu terbuka dan empat orang di luar itu cukup terkejut karenanya.

"Gaara-_kun_?!" seru Sakura.

"Masuklah," Gaara mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu, yang entah bagaimana bisa kuncinya tergantung di lubang kunci. Bangunan itu hanyalah sebuah gudang, tampak jelas dari tumpukan barang yang ada di dalamnya. Kebanyakan barang yang ada di gudang sama seperti isi gudang pada umumnya, barang-barang yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi, perkakas lama, sampai barang-barang yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan oleh para pengunjung/tamu/wisatawan. Sekalipun penuh dengan barang, masih ada cukup ruang untuk mereka berlima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertanyaa bodoh, Uchiha!" balas sinis Gaara. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya marah. Sakura yang melihat itu segera memeluk lengan Sasuke, berusaha meredam emosi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sudah mulai tenang meski sorot matanya begitu tajam dan dingin pada Gaara.

"Sudahlah! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berkelahi!" seru gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura benar. Disaat seperti ini, pertengkaran hanya akan memperkeruh suasanan saja. Naruto tampak menghela nafas.

"Kurasa kita aman disini," kata Naruto.

"Tidak selamanya. Tidak mungkin kita bersembunyi disini untuk selamanya. Kalau kita mau selamat, jalan satu-satunya adalah meninggalkan pulau ini," ujar Sai.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka dengan tangan kosong! Yang ada kita akan mati konyol, menjadi santapan mereka atau berubah menjadi seperti mereka dan akan menyakiti teman-teman kita sendiri!" ujar Naruto marah.

"Naruto benar, tapi Sai juga benar. Sekalipun kita bisa melarikan diri sampai ke pelabuhan, yang ada hanya ada beberapa _speed boat _dan kapal kecil, itupun jika belum dibawa kabur dan bahan bakar tersedia. Lalu… kapal jemputan baru akan tiba 6 hari lagi," tambah Sasuke. Sakura tersentak kaget, dia mengingat sesuatu. Buru-buru merogoh kantong _hotpants-_nya, sementara 4 pemuda itu memandang heran pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_… itu?!" seru Naruto senang, meski ketiga pemuda lainnya tampak datar, dalam hati mereka senang Sakura membawa ponsel, pasalnya, mereka―para pemuda itu―tidak ada yang membawa ponsel, sengaja mereka tinggalkan di dalam kamar hotel.

"_Kuso_!" ekspresi Sakura berubah kesal.

"_Dōshite_, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"_Gomen_ _ne_. Tapi ponselku tidak dapat menangkap sinyal," ujar Sakura sedih dan bersalah. Padahal… dia sudah membawa ponsel, seandainya saja ada sinyal, dia pasti bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menyelamatkan mereka. keheningan kembali menyapa mereka.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan benda-benda yang ada di gudang ini… sebagai senjata," Gaara yang sedari tadi memilih bungkam kini angkat bicara juga.

"Gaara benar. Kurasa hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang ada kalau kita ingin selamat," timpal Sai.

"Dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh teman-teman kita?! Aku tidak mau!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Lalu kau mau apa, HAH!? Bertahan disini sampai 6 hari lamanya? Tanpa makan dan minum?! Kita tidak mungkin berada disini selama itu! Kita bisa mati lemas, _DOBE_! Dan pada akhirnya… kita hanya akan membusuk disini atau lebih parahnya menjadi santapan mereka," seru Sasuke penuh emosi. Sasuke yang biasanya tampak tenang dalam topeng datar dan dinginnya, kali ini sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya lebih dari ini. Dia sudah cukup stress dengan tragedi ini dan sekarang ditambah dengan sikap bodoh Naruto, membuat Sasuke benar-benar muak. Keempat pasang mata lainnya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, tapi mereka tetap membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sai dan Gaara memilih menatap arah lain. Sakura masih terdiam sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto… aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik hati. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ benar. Kita tidak mungkin bertahan disini terus. Kita tetaplah manusia biasa. Kita butuh makan dan minum. Kita harus keluar dari pulau ini. Dan jalannya hanya melawan mereka untuk sampai ke dermaga. Mereka bukan lagi teman-teman kita. Mereka sudah menjadi _zombie_. Mereka sudah _buta_. Sekarang dan seterusnya… kita hanya punya dua pilihan… hidup atau… mati," ujar Sakura mencoba menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikiran Naruto. Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu akhirnya luluh juga dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi… kalau kita masih menemukan teman-teman yang selamat, kita tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka lagi. Kalian janji?" tambah Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Pasti, Naruto."

Gaara tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tapi pasti tanda menyetujui Naruto. Selain mereka harus menguasai senjata yang mereka dapatkan nanti, beruntung mereka semua bisa berkelahi, sekalipun Sakura itu tampak seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya, gadis itu menguasai ilmu beladiri _karate_ dan _taekwondo_.

"Kau yakin kita akan menemukan alat yang cocok untuk melawan mereka di gudang tua ini, Sabaku?" tanya remeh Sasuke.

"Berharaplah ada dan bisa digunakan, Uchiha," balas Gaara dingin. Ketiga orang sisanya memilih diam. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke dan Gaara itu adalah _rival_. Mereka berempat lalu menyusuri gudang, mencari sekiranya benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Sekalipun penerangan lampunya remang-remang, hal itu tidak mempersulit mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Onyx_ dan kedua tangan Sasuke masih terus mencari dan memilah alat yang sekiranya bisa dia gunakan. Tapi dia masih belum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_Blue_ _sapphire_ Naruto tertuju pada 2 tongkat _baseball_ yang ada di dekat pintu, ia mengambil kedua tongkat _baseball _itu. Beratnya ringan, tapi terbuat dari besi.

"Hei, _teme_! Kau mau menggunakannya?" tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Berikan padaku," jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi. Naruto melempar satu tongkat _baseball_ itu pada Sasuke, dan ditangkap baik oleh Sasuke. Tongkat _baseball_ itulah yang akan menjadi senjata Sasuke dan Naruto. _Onyx_ Sai tertuju pada linggis yang tampak berkarat dan sudah ia putuskan untuk memakai linggis itu. _Jade_ Gaara tampak begitu tertarik dengan kapak yang ada di tumpukan barang di sudut kanan belakang gudang. Tak mau berpikir lebih lama lagi, Gaara memutuskan untuk memakai kapak itu sebagai senjatanya. Jika keempat pemuda itu sudah menemukan senjata mereka, Sakura masih bingung. Dia tidak tahu barang mana yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang menangkap raut kebingunan Sakura.

"Aku belum menemukan benda yang tepat sebagai senjataku," jawab Sakura lemas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melindungimu," kata Sasuke datar sambil memainkan tongkat _baseball_-nya, mencobanya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kalau seperti itu… aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kalian semua," kata Sakura lirih dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau bukanlah beban. Kami bisa melin―"

"Tidak! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" seru Sakura keras kepala.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Sakura. Kami bisa melindungimu," timpal Sai. Sakura menatap tidak suka pada ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya, inilah yang tidak Sakura sukai dari mereka―terlalu memanjakannya dan menganggapnya lemah. Gaara menatap diam mereka berempat.

"Selalu seperti ini. Kalian selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa, selalu berada di depanku, menjadi tameng untukku. Aku tidak mau seperti itu terus," ujar Sakura sedih mengingat masa lalu. Sakura hanya salah paham, mereka bertiga tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mereka hanya terlalu menyayangi Sakura.

_Jade_ Gaara kembali meneliti setiap sudut ruangan, irisnya menangkap potongan pipa air yang kalau diamati, ukuran panjangnya setinggi dada Sakura, dengan diameter kurang-lebih 2.5 inci. Semua pasang mata menatap Gaara yang sepertinya kembali menemukan sesuatu. Pemuda merah itu mengambil pipa itu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Gaara sembari menyerah pipa itu pada Sakura. Wajah gadis itu berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura penuh rasa percaya diri sambil menerima pipa itu. Sasuke dan Naruto melotot melihatnya, sementara Sai hanya menatap tidak suka.

"Sakura―"

"Pipa? Apa kau pikir itu bisa digunakan?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, dan bertanya remeh pada pilihan senjata Gaara untuk Sakura.

"Setidaknya pipa itu cukup kuat untuk memukul," balas Gaara. _Well_, dalam hati 4 orang lainnya, membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi sebuah pipa pun bisa digunakan untuk memukul, bahkan membuat senjata panah dengan pipa _PVC_. Dan Sakura pun sebenarnya tidak keberatan.

"Tapi―" Naruto ingin berucap tapi kembali di potong.

"Jangan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura sahabat kalian, bukan? Apa susahnya percaya pada sahabat kalian sendiri?" potong Gaara.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto, Sai… Gaara-_kun_ benar. Aku mohon… untuk kali ini… percayalah padaku," pinta Sakura memohon. Secara bersamaan ketiga pemuda sahabat Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto mewakili 2 sahabat laki-lakinya.

"Tapi kami akan tetap melindungimu," tambah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura… bisakah kau melanjutkan saat di pemakaman tadi? Perkataanmu yang terpotong?" kali ini Sai yang angkat bicara.

"Pemakaman?" gumam Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Tak jauh dari hutan, kami… Sakura-_chan_ menemukan sebuah pemakaman. Dan bertepatan dengan teriakan-teriakan tadi, satu per satu mayat dari dalam makam muncul," jawab Naruto.

"Sakura?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Saat masih berada di kapal, waktu aku jalan-jalan mengelilingi kapal, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang awak kapal―"

―_**FLASHBACK―**_

"_Ah! Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat ceroboh karena tidak memperhatikan ke depan."_

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Nona?"_

"_Ya. Ada apa, Tuan?"_

"_Apa kalian benar-benar akan pergi ke… Banoi Island?"_

"―_Ya. Memang ada apa, Tuan?"_

"―_Begitu. Satu pesanku, Nona. Berhati-hatilah. Tetaplah memasang kewaspadaan. Kalian… kalian tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan datang, bukan?"_

"_Tuan, apa maksud―"_

"_Saya permisi."_

―_**END OF FLASHBACK―**_

"Itu berarti, pria itu bahkan mungkin teman-temannya… mengetahui sesuatu tentang pulau ini?" kata Sai.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Karena itulah aku terus memikirkannya, menghubungkan perkataan pria itu dengan pemakaman dan juga… para _zombie _itu," balas Sakura.

"Kalau pria itu tahu bahwa pulau ini berbahaya, kenapa penduduk di pulau lain yang dekat dengan _Banoi Island_ memilih untuk tutup mulut?" ujar Gaara.

"Itulah permasalahannya. Masih banyak hal yang menjadi misteri, yang tidak kita ketahui," jawab Sakura.

_SREG SREG SREG_

"GGRRRRR!"

"GGGRRRRR!"

"GGGRRRRRR!"

Mereka berlima tersentak kaget mendengar suara geraman dari luar. Kewaspadaan dan ketakutan mereka meningkat tajam. Sasuke dan Sai langsung bergerak ke sisi-sisi samping pintu dengan memegang erat senjata masing-masing, pun dengan yang lain. Jika dilihat dari luar gudang, beberapa _zombie_ yang tengah berkeliaran. Sasuke dan Sai menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu, mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Keheningan tampak menyelimuti dalam gudang, tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara, degup jantung masing-masing bertalu-talu, keringat dingin mulai menetes, pun dengan aura ketakutan yang menguar jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, _zombie_-_zombie_ itu sudah melewati gudang begitu saja, mereka berlima bernafas lega saat tak mendengar apapun dari arah luar gudang. Dewi _Fortuna _masih memihak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Menyusun rencana," jawab Gaara.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sekalipun sekarang dalam keadaan genting, Sasuke tetap menganggap Gaara sebagai _rival_-nya, dan mungkin juga sebaliknya.

"Aku belum tahu," balas Gaara tak kalah dingin. Sakura menyadari Sasuke dan Gaara akan kembali bertengkar, karena itu dia maju satu langkah.

"Lebih baik kita menganalisa keadaan dulu. Baru setelahnya kita menyusun rencana," ujar Sakura menengahi.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura," timpal Sai.

"_Mereka _mayat hidup. Berjalan terseok-seok. Suka memakan daging manusia. Korban _mereka _kemudian berubah menjadi seperti _mereka _dengan cakaran atau gigitan. Dan _mereka_ adalah _zombie. _Itu adalah ciri-ciri umum _mereka_," ujar Sasuke.

"Apakah _zombie _hanya berciri-ciri seperti itu? Maksudku, apa ada tipe _zombie _lain? Dari _film_ yang pernah aku tonton, _mereka _biasanya memiliki banyak tipe," tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita pikirkan itu nanti," jawab Sasuke.

"Masalahnya, apa yang membuat mereka semua berubah menjadi _zombie_?" timpal Sai.

"Bukankah kalau di _film, game_ atau buku, mereka berubah menjadi _zombie_ karena pandemik virus, infeksi bakteri, atau terkontaminasi radioaktif?" kata Naruto. Sekalipun otak Naruto itu terkenal tumpul, dia sudah pernah memonton _film_ atau memainkan _game _bertemakan _zombie_.

"Hn. Tapi di pulau ini tidak ada bangunan seperti laboraturium atau tempat penelitian lainnya. Pulau ini hanyalah sebuah _resort_. Jadi kemungkinan besar, penyebab yang kau maksud itu tidak mungkin," kata Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan _voodoo_?" semua mata kini mengarah ke Sakura.

"_Voodoo_… ilmu hitam? Apa kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Hanya saja… ucapan pria itu, pemakaman …"

"Kemungkinan itu ada. Lagipula, masih banyak misteri di pulau ini. Aku pikir, telah terjadi sesuatu di pulau ini pada masa lalu. Mengingat pria yang ditabrak Sakura di kapal seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Sai.

"Bangunan hotel," celetuk Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan bangunan hotelnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Seingatku ada beberapa bagian di bangunan hotel yang terlihat kuno dan modern. Itu berarti bangunan hotel itu pernah direnovasi. Bagaimana dengan keadaan di pemakaman?" jawab dan tanya Gaara.

"Kuno dan tidak terawat," jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, memang pernah terjadi sesuatu di pulau ini pada masa lalu," simpul Sasuke.

"Untuk sementara, hanya itu yang dapat kita simpulkan," kata Sai menyetujui, yang lainnya pun juga ikut menyetujui.

"Kalau di _film_ cara menghabisi _zombie_-_zombie_ itu―"

"Memotong kepala atau menghancurkan otak mereka," Sai dengan santai berucap setelah memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam menyetujui.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara bertahan hidup selama 6 hari ke depan. Melarikan diri ke dermaga―"

"―Dan menyelamatkan teman-teman yang masih hidup," kata Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara. Untuk yang terakhir, empat orang sisanya kembali merasa ragu, tidak yakin dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"_Dobe_, jujur saja. Aku sangsi teman-teman kita masih hidup dan selamat. Kalaupun mereka masih selamat, kita tidak mungkin melindungi mereka semua, yang ada mereka hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kita," kata Sasuke dingin dan sadis.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi manusia egois yang hanya perduli dengan dirimu sendiri?!" kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Maksudku bukan itu, _Dobe_!"

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kalau kalian tidak mau menyelamatkan teman-teman kita dan memilih kabur duluan, silahkan! Aku yang akan menyelamatkan teman-teman yang lain!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Naruto! Tanpa sebuah persiapan yang matang, aku yakin yang ada hanya sebuah kesia-siaan belaka," bantah Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kalau kita ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman, mungkin kita harus menyusuri seluruh pulau, mereka bisa bersembunyi dimana saja. Lalu kita juga harus memikirkan makanan yang cukup banyak. Kita juga harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Saat melarikan diri ke dermaga, kita tidak mungkin melindungi semuanya. Mereka harus setidaknya sama seperti kita, mempunyai senjata untuk melawan ratusan zombie di luar sana," terang Sai panjang lebar.

"Mereka semua adalah teman-temanku, tidak perduli apapun. Mereka semua membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku… ingin menyelematkan mereka," ujar Naruto sedih.

"Naruto."

"Aku akan ikut Naruto, menyelematkan yang lain," celetuk Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_?"

Sai menghela nafas berat. "Apa boleh buat? Naruto, aku juga akan membantumu."

"Aku juga! Aku juga akan membantu!" ucap Sakura penuh semangat. Naruto senang, sangat senang saat mereka mau membantunya, tapi―

Mata mereka semua mengarah pada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu sangat risih ditatap seperti itu. Saat _onyx_-nya bersirobok dengan _emerald_ Sakura yang memancarkan tatapan mata permohonan dan memelas, Sasuke seakan tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Sasuke menghela nafas agak panjang dan berat.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"_Yeah~!" _Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, tapi hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit―sangat―merona. Sorot mata tidak suka―cemburu―terpancar dari _jade _Gaara. Sementara Naruto dan Sai hanya menatap bosan.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Teme_."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi dan Karin kini berada di balkon kamar Kakashi yang ada di lantai 5, mereka berdua mengamati keadaan yang terjadi di bawah sana. Sangat kacau dan mengerikan. _Zombie_-_zombie_ berkeliaran disana-sini, beberapa orang berusaha melarikan diri namun selalu gagal karena berhasil tertangkap, dimakan atau berubah menjadi _zombie_.

"Mereka itu―"

"_Zombie_," potong Kakashi.

"Apa kau percaya mereka, Karin?"

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Tapi setelah melihat semua yang terjadi, mau tidak mau, kita dipaksa untuk percaya bukan, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Hn."

"Kakashi-_sensei_, apa kita akan tetap bersembunyi disini sampai kapal penjemput tiba? Yang berarti 6 hari lagi?" tanya Karin. _Ruby_ gadis itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menyaksikan pemandangan di bawah sana, dan memilih menatap Kakashi penuh harap.

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Kita tidak bisa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum. Satu-satunya cara hanya melarikan diri ke dermaga, dengan melawan mereka semua," jawab Kakashi yang masih mengawasi keadaan di bawah sana.

"Kita memang membutuhkan makan dan minum. Dan persediaan yang memenuhi hanya di dapur yang ada di lantai satu. Kita juga tidak mungkin langsung berlari ke dermaga dan menunggu sampai kapal tiba. Untuk melawan mereka semuapun kita butuh senjata," jelas Karin.

"Karena itu kita butuh rencana. Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghubungi pihak terkait, tapi mereka semua tidak mengangkat setiap panggilanku."

"Ponselku ada di tas, dan itu tertinggal di pantai. Maaf."

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam," Karin pun mengikuti perintah Kakashi, pria Hatake itu lalu mengunci pintu balkon dan menarik kordennya. Mereka berdua duduk di ranjang, masih dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Keduanya berpikir dalam diam, berusaha mencari kunci jawaban untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
